Sailor Moon: The Loss of Rini
by SmallSerenity
Summary: Rini gets taken captive, but the girls don't know by who! What are the Sailor Scouts going to try to get her back?
1. Things Go Wrong

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon.**

As Serena ran down the street, late for school, she wasn't watching where she was going. For a moment she glanced up, just to see the face of who she was gonna trample. Darien. She ran into him, full force, not realizing who she hit.

Looking at her feet, she said, "Oh my gosh I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to trample you." She saw books and papers on the ground, and bent over to help pick them up. She wondered, "_Who is this guy?"_ Serena stood up, to give him his stuff, and looked him right in the eye. Only then she felt terrible.

Darien had a great look of shock on his face, and before Serena could say anything, he grabbed her face, dropping his stuff. He kissed her, and Serena was totally surprised.

_Serena's perspective_

As Darien grabbed my face, I was scared. Then, when I found his lips against mine, I felt relaxed. I had forgotten what this felt like. I just stood there, allowing, my eyes fluttering. I was getting some nasty looks from passing people, but I didn't care. I love Darien.

_Darien's perspective_

I was so happy to see Serena, I just dropped everything and grabbed her face. I loved her so much, I just full out kissed her, ignoring everything and everyone else. I just stood there, trying to break my tongue through her lips, but she wouldn't open. I didn't care though. I love Serena.

_Back To Normal_

Finally, Serena allowed her lips to break, and felt like she was floating. Wait, she was floating! Serena opened her eyes, and found Darien holding her in his arms. She just closed them again and felt magical! Finally, Serena pulled away, needing air. "Oh Darien, I love you." She said, smiling.

"Oh, I do, too. So very much," he said, also smiling.

Serena smiled and gave him one last kiss. "Come on, let me down or else I'll be late! Here's your stuff love ya, gotta go! Bye!" Serena shouted, stuffing his arms with books and running off down the street to school. As she ran into the school, she heard her friend Molly coming out in the hall to see if anyone had come in, late. She gulped and ran back in to tell . Serena gasped for air, and walked into the class room.

"Serena Tskino? What is your excuse for being late?" Ms. Haruno asked.

"I was helping someone pick up their stuff when someone knocked it down," Serena says, shuffling to her seat quietly.

After a long day, Serena finally heard the bell ring. She grabbed up her stuff and rushed out the door, only to be nagged by a voice in the bush as soon a one toe was out the door.

"Serena!" bugged Luna.

Serena turned and grabbed Luna up out of the bush.

"What?" Serena said.

"Scout meeting at Rei's temple," Luna said matter-of-factly.

Serena sighed and said, "Oh fine. I don't see why we have to have these things like every other day!"

Later on, at Rei's place, Mina spoke up.

"You guys, I called this because everything is too quiet around here!"

"I agree. We haven't had an attack in months! This is odd," Ami said in her preppy voice, which Serena found annoying.

Lita, in her rough voice, stood up and shouted, "What's going on here! This is messed up! Obviously the Wiseman is plotting a huge attack!"

"Lita! Calm down! I agree with you, but we can't go around screaming all this stuff!" Rei said gently.

"Hm. You're right. It had been really quiet. Kinda nice though," Serena said with a smile.

"Ya, I guess," said Lita, frowning, sitting back down and grabbing a cookie.

All of a sudden, a scream came from outside. Serena jumped up, knowing that voice by heart. She ran as fast as she could, outside. They rest of the girls looked at each other a minute, then jumped up and followed. When Serena got outside, she was locked with shock. When the girls got out, they got a quick glimpse of only one thing. Serena fell to her knees, crying.

"It's okay," Ami soothed.

What they saw was Rini's screaming face as she was dragged off into darkness.

"What do we do?" Serena asked, later on, sitting on a pillow around the table at Rei's.

"I mean, we don't even know _who _took her, this time," Ami sighed.

"I am so mad right now! Who would DARE take her?" Lita screamed. She stood up, and stormed out, and there was steam LITTERALLY coming out of her ears.

"We can't get too upset or else we'll be too angry to act rationally," Rei said gently.

Serena wiped another tear from her blotchy red face. She knew Rini was her future daughter, but the bond they had, Rini was like a little sister to her. She thought of Sammy, but didn't feel they were as close.

"_How am I gonna break this to mom and dad?"_ Serena wondered.

Mina sat in quiet, looking in her lap as she stroked Artemis. Luna bounded in, pouncing on Serena.

"We'll get her back, I promise," she said, in that annoying Luna voice.

Serena put a hand to her head, stars appearing.

"S-Serena? Are you okay? Serena?!" Rei called, worry dissolving into her voice.

As Rei said this, Serena fell backwards, a hand to her head. She hit the floor, and her eyes went closed.

"Serena!" Ami called.

"LITA!" Mina screamed. At that moment, Lita came flying in.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Serena," Luna whispered.

Ami was knelt beside her, as Rei, Mina, and Lita leaned over the girl. Luna, Artemis, and Diana gathered on Serena's left side, so they weren't in Ami's way.

_Serena POV_

I felt dizzy, seeing stars. I fell backwards, and things went black. I heard Mina, Lita, Rei, and Ami saying things, but it was like they were across the room whispering. I couldn't make out a word. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My soul was running around, screaming, yelling, doing everything it could to get me to move, but failed. My body would not budge. Slowly, against my will, I fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

_No POV_

Ami was panicking, even though her mother and father were doctors she could not help Serena. She couldn't get her to wake.

"GUYS! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Ami screamed.

Rei pulled out her phone, pressing only 3 buttons. The buttons she presses were: 9, 1, 1, and SEND. Rei pressed the phone to her ear, her eyes full of worry.

"Hello? Yes, um, our friend kinda passed out and we can't get her to wake. No, she has never fainted. Another friend of ours is a… well her parents are doctors… so…," Rei tried to explain.

"Tell them her pulse is speeding then slowing!" Ami whispered.

"Oh, she just told me that the passed out one's pulse keeps speeding up then slowing down. Oh, Serena T'skino. Um, I'm Rei Hino. Yeah. Right. Okay, thank you!" Rei continued, lucky they already knew her address.

"They're on their way with an ambulance, and they're gonna call Serena's parents to have them meet them there. Wait, who, if any, is gonna ride in the ambulance with them?" Rei gasped.

Everyone's eyes fell on Ami and Luna.

"Yes, well, we know the most about Serena besides her parents, I guess we'll go. You guys meet us at the hospital!" Ami said, still kneeled by Serena.

Mina looked around, and quickly gathered Serena and Ami's stuff, handing her the two bags.

"Can you take them with you, Mina?" Ami asked gently.

"Sure, I'll call Darien, he'll be more that willing to give us a ride.

So Mina called Darien, and soon Serena's family and friends were on their way to the hospital, but Ami and Luna still sat by Serena, waiting. Ami had moved Serena to a couch, with some assistance. She brushed the bangs out of Serena's eyes, sighing.

Just then, a siren came up, buzzing louder and louder. Men rushed in with a stretcher. They gently placed Serena on it, and Ami snatched up Luna, running behind them. They all hopped in the ambulance, and sped off.

_(In the Waiting Room)_

"Will she be okay?" Mrs. T'skino asked, her hands clenched in worry.

"Ma'am, we don't know her status," a man said gently.

"EGH!" she screeched, sitting back down.

_(In the Hospital Room)_

"Serena, Serena come back to me," Luna whispered. No answer.

Ami and Luna sighed, leaning back. Ami still held Serena's hand tight. Serena moved a bit, moaning.

"Serena?" Ami asked, her eyes dancing at the sign of Serena doing anything.

"Uuuullllll. Errrrrr," she groaned. She opened her eyes.

"Serena!" Ami gasped, as everyone rushed in, Serena's parents, the Sailor Scouts, and Darien.

"Who are you talking about?" she slurred, not totally awake.

"Serena?" Mina asked.

"Ugh….," Serena moaned, and fell back down.

"Serena!" Ami screeched. The doctors quickly checked her status. They had worried looks on their faces.

Gripping his clipboard, he said, "I'm afraid she has gone into a deep, deep coma, and it appears she has amnesia."


	2. Can't Get Much Worse

**I hate the disclaimer. It ruins the story. But fine, I don't own Sailor Moon. I think all of you fans ALREADY know that… stupid rules. **

Ami gasped, and Darien dropped his head.

Ami stood with shaking hands, and pushed Darien into the chair by Serena's bed. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. Ami walked out, a dazed look still on her face. She looked like she was no one, just an empty body walking around. She threw open the doors to the waiting room, and everyone jumped.

"Ami? What's the news on Serena?" Mrs. T'skino asked.

"Deep… amnesia…. coma… falling…," Ami said, and started falling.

Sammy ran forward and caught her but fell, too. This brought Ami back to life. She shook her head, then laughed. She scratched her head and helped Sammy up.

"Oh, uh, Serena… well… she's fallen into a deep coma… and she has amnesia… also…," Ami said, wondering to say anything about Rini or not, "Well, Rini said she was going to a friend's for a week, so we won't have to worry about her."

Everyone quickly got in a line, waiting to see Serena. The doctor only permitted two people in the room at all times, and the first hands up were Ami and Darien's. Only one other person was allowed in. First, Serena's mother, father and brother came in, Ami and Darien stood in the hall.

"Oh, Serena! Please come back to me, darling!" her mother gasped.

Her father shook his head, and dropped it, covering his face with his hands. When he revealed his face again it was red and puffy.

"Sis! I know I was annoying, but please, don't leave me! I need someone to pick on!" Sammy said, but he didn't realize the reason for his tears was that he really cared for his older sister, she had always been there for him.

They all marched out and went home, eyes red and soggy. The doctor made an exception and all the scouts and Darien went into Serena's room.

"Oh, Serena! No!" Rei howled.

"Who will I share my sweets with?" Lita cried, and everyone was shocked to see a tough girl like her sob.

"No, Serena! You have to be our Moon Princess! It's my duty to protect you, and I'm failing!" Mina sobbed.

Ami just bit her lip, lightly leaning her head on Darien, not realizing. Darien stood with his hands clamped together, face blank, but tears were about to spill over.

"I… I don't know what to do. I mean, it's OUR job to protect her, and we're doing a TERRIBLE job!" Ami started wailing.

Mina, Rei, and Lita tried comforting her. The doctor shooed all the scouts out except Ami and Darien. They both pulled up large chairs on either side of Serena's bed and sat, each holding one of her hands. They kept idle chit-chat to keep from falling asleep. But eventually, they both passed out, in different positions but still clamped to Serena's hands. The doctor chuckled as he dropped blankets over them. He pulled up Serena's blanket and shut the lights off.

"What? Oh, morning," Ami said, yawning after someone shook her awake.

She realized she held something, and saw she was holding Serena's hand still. She dropped it for a split second to wake Darien. She yawned, and grabbed her jacket.

"Where you going?" he asked, groggily.

"Oh, um, don't you want breakfast? Ya know, it's like, one of the meals we eat, like, in the morning?" Ami sarcastically said, but it didn't sound right because of her tiredness.

"Uh, sure, you pickin' up coffee?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

Ami nodded and grabbed her bag. She walked out the door, sighing. She nodded at everyone she passed. She busted out the doors into the fall air, and took a deep breath in of fresh air, you know how hospitals smell. She walked around, and finally found a little doughnut shop. Ami went in and bought a dozen doughnuts. She bought 4 coffees, so they have energy. She went to a little supermarket and bought some snack cakes so they wouldn't get hungry. Ami smiled at her load then ran back to the hospital.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long!" Ami said as she walked in the room, but saw Darien fell asleep again.

Ami laughed and grabbed some paper plates. She put two doughnuts on each and put one on Serena's bed in front of Darien. She poked his cheek.

"Wake up. I got doughnuts and coffee," Ami whispered and sat down with her doughnuts and coffee.

Ami sipped her coffee, staring at Serena. She ate her doughnuts, and she and Darien killed the entire dozen. They drank both coffees, and now sat, staring at the unconscious girl.

"If only we could make her transform… we could use the Silver Crystal. That would at least bring her from the coma. Or maybe Rini could help…," Ami said, but all her ideas ended. It seemed like they relied on Serena and Rini for everything.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like you have powers like Serena," Darien sighed, and Ami rubbed her forehead.

As Ami rubbed her forehead, she thought of her crown, and wondered what powers it had. A light bulb started to glow gently in her mind. A smile crept on her face. She giggled, and started texting the girls. They all came over, and stared at Ami.

"Um, doc? Can we have like, ten minutes alone?" Ami asked politely.

"Oh, sure!" he said, and carried his clipboard out with him.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

They three girls rose into the air, transforming. Darien turned to Tuxedo Mask, and Ami pulled out her small wand. She gave a mischievous look, making an odd pose.

"Mercury Star Power!"

They all stood, and together pushed Serena's bed off the wall so they could all stand around her.

"Girls, let me have your crowns. Darien, let me have a rose," Ami said, and pulled off her crown.

She took the crowns and they created a pattern when the ends were together. Ami somehow managed to get a teardrop from Serena onto the rose. They all joined hands, Ami at the foot of the bed, Darien at the head.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

They each called an attack, then Darien darted the rose in the middle of the circle. All the gem stones popped off and melted into the rose. They each held out their hands to see who would get it. It landed in Ami's hand, and they all untransformed. Ami held the rose and they all pushed the bed back. Ami laid the rose on Serena's chest and Serena's eyes fluttered open.

"Serena?!" Rei asked.

"Mm?" Serena replied.

"Sailor Moon?" Mina tried.

"Who?" Serena once again asked.

"Um… Princess Serena!" Lita attempted.

"What are you talking about?" Serena again moaned.

"Uh…. Princess Serenity!" Ami finally said.

"Who in the world are you talking about?" Serena groaned, and sat up.

"Yerp. Amnesia," Darien sighed.

Rei grabbed the doctor and he said, "She's in a stable condition. She just has severe amnesia," he said, and left once more.

"Wait a minute… who am I? Why am I here… where is here? Who are all you people?" Serena asked frantically.

"You are Serena T'skino, Sailor Moon, and the Moon Princess," Ami explained, "and we are the Sailor Scouts, swore to protect you. I'm Ami Mizuno, Mercury, there's Rei Hino, Mars, Mina Aino, Venus, and Lita Kino, Jupiter. And this is your…err… well, it's Darien Shields, Tuxedo Mask, Prince of Earth… err… your boyfriend. But your parents don't know about you being Sailor Moon or any of that. They just know about Serena T'skino."

"Wow, seems I've got a lot going… wait a minute, what the HECK are Sailor Scouts? Wait, how the heck am I a MOON PRINCESS? Prince of the Earth?" Serena asked, shaking her head.

"Er… well, you used to live on the moon with your real mother, Queen Serenity, the queen of the moon. We each are like princesses from all the planets, even the outer planets have a scout. Darien here was the prince of the Earth. An evil woman attacked the moon and your mother had to send us all into the future for our safety, and here we are," Ami finished.

"Wow…. A lot on my plate. Um, like, when I turn into Sailor Moon, does anything happen?" Serena asked, puzzled.

"Oh, her brooch! Can you get it for me?" Mina exclaimed, and Rei retrieved it for her.

Mina handed it to her and said, "When you transform, you shout 'Moon Cosmic Dream Action!' and you transform. Normally, you would shout this with Mini-Moon but she was kidnapped and we need your help!"

Serena took the brooch in her hands and turned it over.

"Who is Mini-Moon?" she asked.

"You and Darien's daughter from the future, and she is Sailor Mini-Moon," Rei explained, and Serena's eyes got wide as she look at Darien.

Darien raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Hey, we're A LOT older when Rini is born!" Darien laughed.

"Okay… but… oh… I feel woozy…," Serena said, and started waving back and forth.

Serena's eyes fluttered closed and she fell backwards, landing with a thump.

"SERENA!" they all yelled.

Serena POV

I got dizzy, and fell backwards. I couldn't move I couldn't even lift a finger or move my eyes. I was petrified, but I could still hear them all screaming my name. I then remembered, and started screaming for them.

"Guys! I'm here, I'm awake! HELP!" my soul screamed, but I couldn't hear myself, and they all kept shouting at me.

"Serena! No!" I heard Ami shout.

"Give-her-back!" Lita yelled, and I felt my leg being pulled on by many hands.

I was floating in the air, something trying to take me.

"LET-ME-GO!" I screamed.

"Hahaha, your pretty little princess is screaming for you, what a shame to lose such a beautiful voice. You can't hear her, you can't do anything!" a man's deep voice cackled.

I feel like I was being dissolved, then wind blew me off.

Normal

They all screamed as the same force that took Rini stole Serena.

"No, not again," Darien started crying.

"Look!" Ami screamed, and jumped forward as a see-through Rini fell.

The see-through Rini hit her arms and dropped through.

"Please! Help! It's Wiseman, AGAIN! HELP!" the ghost screamed, the girls knowing it was a message.

They all nodded, and Ami said, "We'll save you Rini, and Serena, too!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

Darien transformed, and they all ran out, leaving a note that they got clearance to take Serena home.

Mercury ran ahead, leading the group. You could hear all the shoes making a huge clacking sound as they met with the black hot concrete.

"Dang it! First Rini, now they DARE to take Serena?" Lita screamed.

"Keep calm, Jupiter, we can't get too upset! We'll overpower and DESTORY everything!" Mercury screamed, arms swinging as she ran.

They reached a large building, purple smoky stuff swirling around at the top. Mercury paused before it, staring up. She heard screams from Serena and Rini.

"Girls, they're up there!" she screamed.

Tuxedo Mask threw a grappling hook, and they all climbed to the roof.

"Let her go!" Mars yelled.

"Oh, you want your princess, mm?" Wiseman cackled.

"DUH!" Mina shouted.

Wiseman grabbed Rini and threw her off the building.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME! TUXEDO MASK, MERCURY, SOMEONE!" Rini screamed flying threw the air.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Tuxedo Mask screamed and jumped after her.

Tuxedo Mask caught her mid-air, then landed on the ground. He stood, holding Rini still.

"Thank you!" Rini sobbed, and hugged him.

"Please, we need to help the girls," he said, and let her down.

"Mini-Moon Crystal Power!" Rini shouted, transforming without Sailor Moon.

"Let's go!" Mini-Moon shouted, and followed Tuxedo Mask up the rope.

Mini-Moon wondered what to do. She ran in front of the group, and took a pose.

"Stop, in the name of the moon!" she screamed. Serena looked at her, hair flying every which-way and dirt on her face.

"I am Sailor Mini-Moon, and I command you to stop!" she screamed again.

"Haha, how cute, a little girl trying to stop me? Ha! You can't tell me what to do, you little brat!" Wiseman hissed.

"I stand for Love and Justice, and in the name of the Moon, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!" Mini-Moon finished.

All the girls and Tuxedo Mask joined her at her sides.

"Mars Fire Bird!" Mars screamed, sending fire at him.

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yelled.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus bellowed.

All the attacks hit Wiseman, but he wasn't hurt a tiny bit.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Mini-Moon screamed, pulling out the Pink Moon Stick.

Tuxedo Mask knelt by her, and laid a rose on the stick. It fastened, and Mini-Moon and Tuxedo Mask grabbed the Stick.

"Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack!" they screamed together, a beam of pink hearts and red roses shot out, all laced together.

It hit Wiseman, and he got angry.

"You want your Princess?" he said, and grabbed Serena.

"YES!" they all screamed.

"THEN HERE!" he shouted, and forcefully pushed his hand forward, the one that was behind her.

All the girls and Tuxedo Mask screamed, as Wiseman threw her. Tuxedo Mask caught her, and pulled something away. All the girls began crying.

"No, SERENA!" Mercury and Mini-Moon screamed.

There lay a bloody knife off to the side.

"No…." Tuxedo Mask whispered, as Serena's blood trickled down his suit.

**Okay. Chapter 2 done. Now for the real challenge. Milking out a third chapter while being in school. Sorry this took so long. Bye**


	3. The End

**Hardest chapter yet to come. But, again, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sigh.**

Ami Mizuno, Darien Shields, and all their friends stood around the bed of Serena T'skino. Ami just sat, in shock, once again, as her friend landed in the hospital. Ami could still see the stitches in Serena's stomach through her thin gown, ending at her bellybutton.

"Why? Why. Just why. Always Serena. Why can't it be one of us? We're supposed to protect her!" Lita Kino screamed, pounding her fist on the table.

"Hey, hey, Lita, calm down. She'll be alright. The doctor told us so!" Mina Aino comforted the angry girl with a calm, level voice.

"I'm going home. I have to clean the temple. Grandfather will be angry," Rei Hino grumbled, forcefully shoving her things into a bag.

"Darien… Ami…," Serena groaned.

"Serena?!" Ami almost screamed.

Ami and Darien almost flew out of their seats and everyone crowded Serena's bed.

"Serena, we're here," Ami whispered.

A moan escaped Serena's lips, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Girls!" she called, her eyes shooting open, trying to sit up, but falling back in pain.

"Owwww," she groaned. Darien helped her up, then sat next to her on the bed, cradling her head on his shoulder, petting her head.

"What on Earth happened?" Serena asked.

"Well…. You hit your head after we lost Rini… then Wiseman took you… and he ran a knife into your stomach. Life story. Well, at least for the last two weeks," Ami sighed.

"Wow… crazy."

"At least you're back. I'm so glad," Darien smiled.

"Me, too," Serena giggled, and kissed Darien.

Suddenly Rini's face popped into the camera.

"All's well that ends well!" she said brightly.

"RINI!" the entire group sighed, trying to make a memorable tape of when Serena woke up.

"Great. You ruined it. Good going, darling. I am your future father. I can still ground you," Darien growled.

"Now, honey. She's just trying to have fun!" Serena giggled, and the camera shut off.

**Totally random end. Don't hate. I was trying to wrap this story up, okay? Bye.**

_**-SmallSerenity-**_


End file.
